User blog:Grand Army of the Republic (Star Wars)
Grand Army of the Republic (Star Wars) For the US veterans organization, see Grand Army of the Republic The Grand Army of the Republic is a fictional army from the Star Wars saga, specifically Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith that laid the foundations of the Galactic Empire. Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. The Grand Army of the Republic, the successor of the pre-Ruusan Republic military was created by the cloners on Kamino, and comprised of two hundred thousand units and their war machines as of the start of the Clone Wars. After the initial engagements, a million more clone units were added to the ranks of the army. The earliest attempt to recreate the pre-Ruusan Republic military was the Katana fleet. The creation of the army was ordered by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, though it was actually part of a plot concocted by Darth Sidious to craft an army for the Sith Lords. Though the clone troopers fought for the Galactic Republic under Jedi leadership during the Clone Wars, the army was turned against the loyalists and the Jedi when the Galactic Empire was formed at the war's end. Chancellor/Emperor Palpatine wielded executive control over the army, and transformed it into the Imperial Army, Stormtrooper Corps, and Navy of his Galactic Empire. Soldiers • Clone troopers • Clone commanders • Clone SCUBA Trooper • Republic Clone Commando • Advanced Recon Commando (ARC Trooper) • BARC Trooper • Clone assassin • Clone trooper pilots • Clone Lancer Trooper • Clone Jet Trooper • Clone Sharpshooter • AT-RT Driver • Homeworld Security Clone Shocktroopers • (Jedi) Army of Light Organization • Clone Intelligence • Homeworld Security Shock Troopers (Led by Chancellor Palpatine, Commander Thire) • Galactic Marines (Led by Ki-Adi-Mundi, Commander Bacara) • 41st Elite Corps (Led by Yoda, Commander Gree) • 212th Attack Battalion (Led by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody) • 327th Star Corps (Led by Aayla Secura, Commander Bly) • 501st Legion (Led by Darth Vader, Commander Appo) • ARC-170 Red Squadron (Led by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Odd Ball) • 91st Reconnaissance Corps (Led by Stass Allie, Commander Neyo) For background information on these legions, see list of Star Wars clone trooper legions. Ground Vehicles • LAAT/i (Low-Altitude Assault Transport/infantry) • HAAT/i (High Altitude (Space) Assault Transport/infantry) • LAAT/c (Low-Altitude Assault Transport/cargo) • AT-TE (All Terrain Tactical Enforcer) • AT-XT (All Terrain Experimental Transport) • AT-PT (All Terrain Personal Transport) • AT-AP (All Terrain Assault Pod) • AT-RT (All Terrain Reconnaissance Transport) • SPHA-T (Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery Turbolaser) • HAVw A5 Juggernaut • AT-AT (All Terrain Assault Transport) • TX-130S Saber-class Fighter Tank • 74-Z Military Speeder • Lancer Speeder • BARC Speeder • Republic Recon Speeder • Republic Swamp Speeder • RTT (Republic Troop Transport) • UT-AT (Unstable-Terrain Artillery Transport) Capital Ships • Republic Acclamator-class Assault Transport • Republic Venator-class Attack Cruiser • Republic Victory-class Star Destroyer • Republic Procurator-class Star Battlecruiser • Republic Mandator-class Star Dreadnought • Invincible-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser • Katana fleet Starfighters • ARC-170 Aggressive-class Reconnaissance Starfighter • Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-Wing Starfighter • V-19 Torrent-class Starfighter • Z-95 Headhunter-class Starfighter • Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Jedi Starfighter • Eta-2 Actis-class Jedi Interceptor